Sounds Like Love
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: Previous to the Final Battle, things heat up between a jealous hanyou and a miko that seems to attract the mangy wolves. Ever heard of destiny? Well, Inuyasha and Kagome certainly have. They have also notices just how awesome Kirara is and refuse to accept someone could be bad-mouthing her, but that isn't relevant to this story. Just love between two idiots.


The wind was blowing even stronger than usual, noticed Kagome. The trees were being harshly blown back, and even Inuyasha seemed to be sneezing every so often. This meant that colds would soon be handed to each of them.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Shippo worriedly, pulling on her sock. Kagome smiled and nodded, but a sneeze gave her away.

"I'm fine, Shippo, it's probably just a cold. Nothing to worry about."

Or just maybe, someone was talking about all of them...

Except for Kirara.

It seemed irrational, though, because Kagome was positive that Kirara was the coolest of them all.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're about to catch a cold, wench! You're gonna set us back by days!" the whiny hanyou known as Inuyasha scowled. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome called in that soft voice of hers that meant trouble, hands clenched tightly at her side. Instantly, the half-demon started begging. "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha did a face plant with the grass.

"Why do you do this to me, Kagome?" whimpered Inuyasha as the miko stared at him smugly.

"Because I can. Now, let's go."

"Inuyasha? Do you feel that?" questioned Kagome, halting her bike and coming to a stop next to him. Miroku nodded grimly.

"Yes, I feel it too. The demonic aura is quite strong." said the lecherous monk. Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it's Naraku?" Sango asked Inuyasha, but the inu-hanyou only cocked his head to the side, one of his ears twitching.

Kagome held back her usual desire to pet his ears.

"No, its not him, I'm positive. He's much more quiet and..." Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "It reeks like wolf."

As soon as he said it, he saw a whirlwind in the distance, howls and shouts of 'wait up, Koga!' following it.

Inuyasha's expression became instantly sour.

And then he was stepped on by an obnoxious, smelly whirlwind.

"Kagome, how are you my love?"

Once again, Inuyasha was absolutely not amused.

"Get off me!" he snapped at the wolf demon, who blinked down at him.

"Mutt-face, didn't see you there." but thankfully for him, he moved away.

To hold Kagome's hands.

As usual, the miko blushed, secretly delighted at the attention.

However, this time, Koga himself knew that something had changed.

And it meant something great was in for the leader of the wolf demon pack.

"Koga, hi. How are you?" Kagome smiled, giggling.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked confused. Kirara cocked her head to the side, confused too about the girl's behavior. Inuyasha was steaming mad... and jealous.

"Kagome, when are you going to leave this mutt for a real man? Aren't you tired of him?" Koga beseeched from 'his girl'. Instead of answering him, Inuyasha tore the two apart and got up in the leader's face.

"What do you want, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha glared, but Koga paid him no mind. He only had eyes for Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome, will you do me the honor of going for a walk with me?"

Kagome blanched. Did she want to take it that far?

"Uh, y-yeah, ok." the miko purposefully avoided the golden eyes of a certain inu-hanyou, instead focusing on the big blue eyes of the wolf demon.

Koga immediately grabbed her bridal style and disappeared in a whirlwind.

The growl that rang in their ears could have been perceived as jealousy,

But Kagome knew the handsome hanyou better than that.

"So, Kagome, why the willingness to come out with me? Not that I'm complaining, of course, I was just under the impression that mutt-face wouldn't let you come." Koga asked when they came to a stop at a clearing, the flowers blooming and the trees greener.

The miko flushed, busted.

"I don't know; I just... Needed a break from Inuyasha." Kagome explained lamely, begging the wolf to drop it. Thankfully, he did.

"Oh, well, in that case." Koga scratched the back of his head, nervous. "I sort of have something to tell you."

Kagome waited; what could he have to tell her?

"Uh, you see, yesterday I was having a talk with the other main tribe leaders, and it was determined that I must marry to create an heir." Kagome's stomach dropped... He couldn't possibly mean that... "So, I sort of... finally gave in to Ayame. We're doing it next week." Koga finished.

You could've heard a cricket die.

"Oh, Koga, I'm so thrilled for you!" Kagome squealed and jumped into Koga's arms, and unknown to her, in that moment an inu-hanyou had decided to start spying on them.

Inuyasha did not like what he saw.

"Truly? You're not mad?" Koga blushed but tightened his arms around Kagome, knowing it'd be the first and last time he'd hold her like this.

"Why would I? You couldn't have chosen someone better for you; besides, if it makes everyone happy..." Kagome trailed off. She hopped off Koga, and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ka-Kagome..." Koga trailed off, and he grasped her hands in his.

"What is it?" Kagome blinked innocently.

"Would you mind it if I... If I kissed you goodbye?" Koga hesitated, blue eyes searching intently into her brown ones. Kagome gulped; did she mind?

Truth was, she wasn't sure. She knew that Koga was fairly attractive, and that he cared a great deal for her and expressed it, unlike a golden eyed half demon. And even though she knew that her heart did not and would never belong to Koga, she nodded her ascent, because she didn't have the heart to refuse his simple request.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was gripping a branch so tightly it was a wonder it hadn't snapped in half. His breathing was harsh, his ears lowered like a kicked puppy, and he realized his heart ached far more than it ever had. There was a rage inside of him steadily growing, rage so great the Teutsaiga was working overtime trying to keep him from turning full demon.

And then Koga kissed Kagome, and three hearts broke.

One heart broke because finally, years after pursuing her, he finally had the chance to kiss her. Because after longing for those lips, he finally had them, and they'd never be his because the owner did not belong to him.

Another heart broke because it finally understood just how much he loved her. It was a tender kiss, one she'd briefly pondered over, wondering what it would be like to kiss the wolf demon. Her heart also broke because this kiss, however bittersweet for him, made her see just how much her heart failed to leap at his kiss, because now she was completely and absolutely sure she felt nothing at all for the handsome wolf.

Then the last heart, the one that belonged to the angered hanyou, broke because he realized what he'd made the miko endure when he ran off to the other priestess. He'd never quite understood just how much it hurt Kagome when she'd seen him and her past life kiss, because he'd never seen her kiss and long for another male. Sure he knew the jealousy she experienced, mostly because he felt it numerous times (with Hojo, Koga, the Hojo back in Kagome's time and... well, all of them), but never quite heartache. He'd always selfishly known that she didn't have real feelings for them, deep down, so he never had a reason to worry. Now, he wasn't so sure.

However, their separation calmed down Inuyasha minutely.

"Kagome..." Koga breathed, and Inuyasha fought down a growl.

"Koga, I..." Kagome breathed back, but to Inuyasha's great joy, her voice lacked the deep emotion Koga's was so full of. "You should go now; I'll get back to the camp safely, I know the way. I'm sure Ayame is worried about you."

Koga seemed to hesitate, but finally he nodded. "I truly do love you, Kagome."

And off he went, a big whirlwind evidence of his exit.

There was silence for a minute, and finally the young miko spoke.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there." Kagome sighed, and a few seconds later there was a very angry hanyou standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"You kissed the wolf." Inuyasha stated, his voice lacking emotion. The girl cringed.

"Yes; goodbye." she was about to say something else, but was cut off by Inuyasha's now-hard voice.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome was baffled; love him? Koga? Whenever had she given him that impression?

"No, I never have."

"Then why'd you kiss him?" shouted Inuyasha, gripping his forelocks. He approached her and held her tightly by the arms, trying to shake sense into her. His golden eyes stared intently into her own, pleading for a reasonable explanation. "Do you... Do you love him?" he whispered fearfully; she'd said, told him a few times that she loved him, but what if she loved another one, as well?

Just like... Just like he'd once loved Kikyo as well as Kagome.

"What? No! How could you even suggest that?" Kagome fumed. "You've always known he doesn't have my heart."

"Then who does?" Inuyasha moved an inch closer to her, so his body was pressed against hers. Kagome swallowed, and Inuyasha heard her heartbeat increase and her breath become shallow.

"You." Kagome breathed, and standing on her tiptoes she pressed a soft kiss to Inuyasha's lips.

Then it was like an on switch was pressed, and Inuyasha released Kagome's arms to instead grip her waist, giving her room to lace her hands over his neck.

It started out slow, sweet and a meager declaration of their attraction to each other. Gradually, though, the more confident Inuyasha became the more passionate the kiss got.

And yet, it was Inuyasha himself who broke the kiss.

He rested his forehead against Kagome's, panting.

"Please be my mate, Kagome Higurashi. Please. I need you with me -I need you forever. Please, Kagome, I love you so much it physically hurts. Be mine, and I'll be yours." Inuyasha pleaded hoarsely, his voice choking at the intense emotion. He knew, if she refused, he'd cry forever.

"Inuyasha..." trailed off Kagome, speechless for once. Her eyes were open; she saw him. Inuyasha's eyes were closed; he saw her.

"I know I'm just a lowly hanyou and that you could do much better than me; I know I've hurt you greatly, but please, Kagome, I'll spend the rest of our lives making you laugh for every time I made you cry." vowed Inuyasha, making Kagome gasp. Was this it, then? Would she refuse and shatter his soul far more than Kikyo was ever able to?

"You are NOT a lowly hanyou, you hear me? I can't do better than you, Inuyasha, because you're the best for me. I love you for you, especially because of your ears, your silver hair and your amber eyes. I would never give you up, not without a fight." Kagome smiled then, and she gave him a hug. "So yes, Inuyasha, I'll be your mate."

"Ka-Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off, tightening his hold on her and resting his cheek against the crown of her head. He swallowed and tried to get the words out. "Thank you."

The miko smiled, pleased at the turn of events. Her heartbeat accelerated, almost making her faint, but she was too excited and happy and joyful and in love to give a damn about her health.

The best part? She could feel the hanyou's heart beat faster, too.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, staring vacantly at the trees.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Was he trying to kill her with sweetness?

Tears glistening in her eyes, Kagome let go of Inuyasha to cup his cheeks, stroke them once, and yank his lips down to hers.

Love was in the air, thought Inuyasha. Kagome's scent filtered through his sensitive nostrils, and groaning, Inuyasha cupped the back of Kagome's head and tilted her head further back.

"Make me your mate," Kagome mumbled between heated kisses, and for a few brief seconds Inuyasha did not register what she had said. Then, when his brain had finally caught up, Inuyasha pulled back, lips red and swollen just like Kagome's.

"Are you sure?" he checked, not quite sure what he'd do himself if she stopped him now.

"Positive. I love you and I know I want forever with you, as well."

Love shone in her eyes, honesty wrapped around her voice and joy graced her lips with a smile.

"All right." Inuyasha leaned down to grab the back of his woman's knees, slowly setting themselves down on the bed of flowers. When she was on her back, Inuyasha bent one knee so her foot was flat against the ground, Inuyasha's other hand trailed up her thigh and the hanyou rested comfortably between the miko's legs, kissing her stupid.

Time didn't flow in that moment for either one. It didn't move backwards because they were going forward, but it didn't move forward because time didn't move at all. They just were; they were in love, they were in frenzy.

Clothes came off somehow, because later, neither one remembered who had shed who's clothes, when or how. All they knew was that moments later they were gasping into each other's naked arms, chest against chest, hips on hips and nose on nose.

"Kagome... Please..." panted Inuyasha, golden eyes strain intently into hers; his love and lust shown for her plainly. He gripped her hips tightly, careful of his claws, and pressed a soft kiss to Kagome's lips.

"Yes..." Kagome breathed, and felt an intrusion in her body not a second later.

Inuyasha kept pushing in, apologizing to the miko with every inch of him she accepted. He reached a barrier, and just like with the rest, he tore past it. An almost imperceptible gasp left Kagome, one Inuyasha heard because of his acute hearing, and being careful of her, he stopped.

"No, Inuyasha, move." gasped out Kagome, curling a leg around his hips and urging the hanyou to continue. She was fine, it didn't hurt compared to other pains she's suffered through.

"Kami..." moaned Inuyasha, retracting until only the tip was inside, and then thrust.

Kagome's scream was like music to his ears, and he knew he'd wear the nail marks on his shoulders proudly.

Something inside of Inuyasha snapped, something that he'd kept as repressed as possible throughout his life, but in this moment...

Kagome gasped, and then the hanyou was drilling into her.

Light was bursting behind her eyelids, her skin was sweaty and the ground was way too cool to be comfortable. Her hips bucked, Inuyasha fought her down, and in the moment that they both exploded as one, Inuyasha, the half dog demon, bit down on Kagome Higurashi's neck, marking her as his mate and love for the rest of their life.

Time flowed once more, slowly, letting the couple adjust to the moment.

"That was... Fantastic." gasped out Kagome, chest heaving, arms gripping her mate's shoulders tightly. Rolling over to lie next to her, Inuyasha pulled her to his side, letting her rest her chin on his chest and lace her leg though his.

"You bet it was." Inuyasha smiled, stroking her shoulder and staring up at the darkening sky. "I love you, mate."

"So what now?" Kagome number sleepily, laying a tender, sloppy kiss on her mate's chest. "I love you too, mate."

"Now we sleep, and in the morning, we find Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo and go on trying to find Naraku."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like love."


End file.
